


Forlorn

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothels, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dubious Consent, Dyslexia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Brienne and Jaime had been childhood friends and sweethearts.Jaime goes on to become a model and the two stop speaking.Now 13 years later, Brienne works as a receptionist at a highly established brothel.One day her boss tells Brienne that he needs her help with a very important client.





	Forlorn

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! It's been a while! This came into my head one day and wouldn't leave me alone. So I started to write it- and it's taken me the better part of two weeks to complete. 
> 
> I am thinking of fleshing it out here and there, particularly the ending- I'm sorry if things are a bit abrupt in the fic. 
> 
> I really wanted to try my hand at more explicit writing but I find myself getting way to shy with all the down-an-dirty. 
> 
> Also for those not in the UK- Year 5/Year 6 < Primary school Year 7- Secondary School

There are no words for it really.

No way to express utter betrayal, Brienne felt when she stepped behind the counter; a pen flourished in hand and eyes glaring daggers at anyone who looked at her body.

Ros Evergarden had promised the job to be nothing dodgy despite the establishment.

All Brienne would have to do is sign in the guests and lead them to their pre-selected rooms. The payments were done all online, bar tips of course, which weren't really needed seeing as Littlefinger, the owner with the crude nickname, paid his staff extremely well.

The idea of working at a brothel was something that Brienne never thought she would do; even the suggestion of it was something that made her laugh out loud.

And yet Littlefinger had readily accepted the tall-blonde and promised a steady paid job with at least a 6-month contract. It paid three-times more than her full-time job at the grocery store and the hours were almost halved.

Brienne had no experience as a receptionist, in fact- she wasn't one to really communicate at all with the opposite sex. And yet Littlefinger had taken one look at her, nodded and asked her to start straight away. Brienne, dazed by having been eagerly accepted, had signed on with only a quick glance at the contract. She hadn't read anywhere about work uniform, so she was shocked when Ros had presented her with a maid uniform.

Although it was more of a simple black dress as opposed to anything considered 'sexy' with the chest area split down the middle to show off her cleavage. Brienne wanted very much for the ground to come up and swallow her up. She was thankful that she was allowed to wear a blazer which covered her chest area, the cold metal of her name badge hitting her chest did make her slightly uncomfortable but she put up with it.

Luckily none of the men (and the occasional woman) would ever look past her legs, and the wait was never too long. So when the night was done, nobody would remember the boring receptionist.

All Brienne had to do was make sure their name was on the register and confirm that their host was ready.

RoseThorns was a very sophisticated and very difficult brothel to get an appointment within the first place, LittleFinger was practically raking it in- and even offered the VIP's pre-payment plans with added interest just in case they got a little too hungry with their desires.

They even had a set of regulars that frequented the place the most. Oberyn Martell and his wife were the most profitable guests, they often splashed out on multiple hosts and an array of toys, they always ended the night having spent somewhere in the seven figures but seemed to have an endless amount of wealth.

Tyrion Lannister was another regular from a rich family, and would always request lots of women and lots of wine.

And then there was Yara Greyjoy, a woman that enjoyed the company of women she could dominate.

A couple of others also frequented the business.

But from what Brienne was told, these four were their most important and established guests and unless great harm was inflicted on any of the hosts, these four could bend the rules slightly. Tyrion for example sometimes brought friends to enjoy the night on his purse, Bronn Blackwater often tagged along with the shorter man at no extra expense. Tyrion also brought along Pod for his 21st birthday, but while Pod did regularly tag along with the other two- he sometimes hung back to talk to Brienne. The two weren't really friends but Pod at least acknowledged her existence and made her feel like she belonged in this strange world that liked to point out that she was completely different.

-

Brienne was far from beautiful, in fact, some people may say that she was the opposite in every definition. She knew she was different from the other girls when they began to shy away from her adventurous nature and focus more on themselves.

-

Not one of the girls wanted to play fantasy dress up and actually, fight pretends wizards or pirates.

No they all wanted to be princesses, and garner the attention of one particular boy, Jaime Lannister, the golden-haired boy who had been pulled back from year 6.

At first, Brienne felt childish hate when all her 'friends' gravitated towards the new boy. Brienne decided that the boy was simply too stupid to stay in his own grade.

Playtime soon became a thing of chaos with many girls fighting over who Jaime would rescue that day, and after three trip-ups and one random slap fight- dress-up was banned.

Brienne felt so betrayed that day, so angry at her so-called friends who seemed to not care that their bickering had ruined something that she treasured.

So instead of joining the other students in break-time, Brienne hid behind one of the bookshelves where no one would bother her.

It wasn't until Jaime approached Brienne in her private corner at lunch and listened as she read aloud from the yellow-paged copy of the Hobbit- that Brienne actually got to know Jaime.

Jaime loved listening to the adventurous tale and laughed in delight whenever Brienne was brave enough to put on a voice. It wasn't until Brienne offered Jaime the role of the dragon, that she discovered Jaime's dyslexia. He was nervous as he mumbled his way through what he thought the dragon was saying- and Brienne was kind and offered to help him with his words.

They spent half a year, hunched up in the play corner re-reading through each passage slowly- until Jaime could read the lines without her help. His writing also improved significantly, and soon enough he was almost top of the class. Unknowingly for them with Jaime's improvement, he managed to catch up to those of his own age.

Jaime would no longer be in Brienne's year the next term. He would be in a completely different school.

Their final exchange had been Brienne simply handing over her treasured book, and his last words were long-lost to the wind.

After that, they hadn't spoken again. But it wasn't the last time Brienne saw Jaime.

Because soon enough he was everywhere; magazines, advertisements, tv programs. The Lannister name had dug its way into the acting business, Jaime and his twin sister Cersei were thrown into the spotlight and once puberty hit, they were also posing in the hottest clothing or make-up trends.

Brienne discovered that this Jaime was nothing like her treasured childhood friend- the same man smirking from the cover of Teen-Magazine or posing on billboards- had a perfect selling motto that made her sick to the core. 'Anyone can be beautiful.' It was his most memorable quote, lifted straight from his first tv-interview.

At least 13 years had passed between them and while Cersei Lannister still danced in the spotlight, Jaime had since shied away from it.

The Lannister family brand had stretched out, selling its own brand of clothing, jewelry, and cosmetics. They built a kingdom out of the dreams of desperate teens just trying to keep their head up in today's society.

The oddball of the family was Tyrion Lannister.

He was the youngest of the three siblings, a man with dwarfism and an ugly scar that surely told a tale, he rode the tailwind of his families success- and spent a part of their fortune by frequently visiting RoseThorns.

Brienne had seen him every weekend since she started three months ago. He often rotated the girls he picked, some weeks he wanted blondes, sometimes he wanted red-heads and other times Brunettes.

The last time he was here, he had brought along Pod who shyly stayed behind despite the girl's protests. By the time Tyrion had finished, Pod was fast asleep. Brienne shifted out of her blazer and threw it around his shoulders.

Much later after she noticed the red-head leering at her chest- it dawned on her that she forgot to take her blazer back.

-

When Littlefinger suddenly swung by Brienne's desk without announcement, it was enough to make Brienne's stomach drop.

The man did, after all, wear a creepy grin whenever she saw him wandering around, and it always meant that he was planning something.

"Are you enjoying your position here Miss Tarth?" He asked, his eyes wandered up her body slowly but he left his gaze on her face, unnerving her.

"Yes Mr. Baelish, it is an honor to be part of this fine establishment," Brienne said without pause. She had practiced the words enough, rolling the idea in her head and trying to make it believable. Littlefinger's eyes seemed to gleam at her response.

"This weekend is very important Miss Tarth, we've had to shift around some of our bookings to supplement a... much larger priority."

This surprised Brienne; appointments had never been changed before, and with the amount of money coming from their regulars it seemed a massive loss to her.

But it was honestly none of her business. She didn't even work the weekends, so why Peytr Baelish was telling her seemed a bit odd... unless...

"-ah you've caught on. I've lent out many of my hosts on a- let's just say, delivery- for the other clients. I'll need my best receptionist to man the fort here." He said, bringing his hands up to her shoulders.

Brienne felt like she was being boxed in, suffocated by his light grip.

"I don't work weeke-" She tried before she was cut off.

"Of course, I'll be paying you exceptionally well for your help. How's a month's wages in advance sound?" He gave her a toothy grin. There was really no way she could refuse him. Not if she wanted to keep this job. So Brienne simply let out a long sigh and agreed to his terms.

-

If anything else should have rung alarm bells, it had to be the unusual job list that was given to her that day.

Usually, Brienne never entered the lavish rooms that the hosts occupied.

She had a glance in once on her way to the bathroom- but it was fleeting and the most that came to memory was a slip of red silk on a golden bed.

Littlefinger had escorted her to one of the VIP's rooms and had asked her to double-check everything was in order for that evening. Brienne walked behind the man silently, her grip never faltering from the clipboard she had pressed against her chest. it was her only source of comfort in the foreign room that awaited her.

The room itself was already decorated prettily enough but there was no real theme. The colors seemed to compile of mainly yellows and blues, with some streaks of white or silver to assist here and there. Brienne wouldn't have guessed this to be a brothel's room, even a highly established one such as RoseThorn.

"You'll remain here until further notice. Once the guest arrives, I'll bring the host and you can leave for the day." Littlefinger instructed her. Brienne didn't say anything as the man went to exit the room.

"It's the eyes, has to be." He mumbled as the door began to close.

Brienne could scarcely hear his footsteps retreat down the hall over the roaring thump of her heart.

-

First- Brienne remade the bed. The linen was colored a deep ocean blue, while the netting around the bed was a seethrough gold which glistened in the light.

The bed was already made but Brienne loosened up the quilt a bit as someone had folded them in a little tight. She checked the list Littlefinger had left her with but found that every task had already been completed.

There was enough food and drink, an abundance of toys and condoms (which got Brienne flustered), nothing needed dusting, nothing needed hoovering, nothing needed to be replaced. Brienne was about to recheck the bathroom when she heard the door behind her click.

"Good evening Sir." She said bowing deeply as the door swung open. She kept her head low, to avoid him seeing her- and waited for Littlefinger to dismiss her.

Brienne could see her distorted face in the shiny black leather of his shoes, she squeezed her eyes shut to avoid looking at herself.

She heard him take a sharp intake of breath, and when she saw those shoes again they were directly aligned with her casual trainers, her worn down whites screamed her financial status- and quite suddenly she wanted the ground to swallow her up, she bit into her lip, hoping desperately for the dismissal that hadn't come. And then quite suddenly, there were hands on her face, lifting her gaze from her worry. What she hadn't expected to see were those green eyes; she hadn't expected the handsome man in front of her to be so young. She hadn't expected him to breathe out her name with something akin to relief. And when she focused her gaze, she felt her heart throb within her chest.

Because Jaime Lannister was standing in front of her.

In so many ways he was the same boy that she had fallen for as a child, golden hair and emerald eyes that made him stand out like a star among the grey crowds. But where before he was child-like cute, as an adult he was without a doubt one of the best-looking people Brienne had ever met.

"Jaime?" She mumbled back finally, and his lips twisted into a smile.

"You remember me." He said, his fingers traced the scar on her left cheek. A constant reminder that not all dogs were friendly.

"I remember, yes," Brienne said after a short-pause and suddenly she was angry. Angry at herself for being fooled, angry at Jaime for forgetting all about her, angry at life for being so cruel.

"I remember waiting by the door for my best friend to write, I remember the loneliness that came when I realized I was never good enough, I remember- I remember-" Brienne could feel the tears fall down her cheeks and she flinched away as he tried to console her. She broke his grip and she couldn't look at him as her fists curled, nails dragged into her skin.

"I hope you have a wonderful evening sir- now if you'd excuse me- I'd like to leave before your host arrives." Brienne snapped, she found the strength to step around him and didn't look back as she approached the door. But she never opened it.

Jaime swung on his heels and pressed her against the door, his hand quickly dived into her underwear and quite suddenly he was pleasuring her.

"JAIME!" Brienne shrieked as his fingers played with her, her leg giving way only to be caught around Jamie's shoulder, he lifted himself to full height and pressed his fingers into her deeper.

"Your soaking Brienne. I can't believe how naughty you are. Your expression drives me insane." He growled into her throat. She came around his fingers with a wail- hands hooking around his neck as he turned his head and kissed her.

"Brienne. Brienne-" He continued to whisper her name as he led her to the bed. He dropped her gently onto it and then loomed over her. "I've waited- I've waited so long." He said he traced her face. "Tell me you want this-" He breathed, lust coursing through him as she caught his fingers in her mouth and sucked. She had no idea what she was doing. Everything seemed too good to be true, she waited for the laughter, she waited for rejection.

Instead, she screamed as Jaime took her apart the second time that night.

-

"I was worried when I saw the tag, I asked Tyrion, he told me a woman at his favorite brothel gave his friend their jacket. I saw the name tag and I kind of went a bit crazy." Jaime rubbed his head sheepishly.

Their clothes littered the floor, and while the quilt was lifted over Brienne's body, Jaime sat cross-legged on the end of the bed as naked as the day he was born.

"I had to see you." He stated firmly. He clipped his hand into hers and squeezed their joined hands.

"That Petyr Baelish said you were one of his girls, and I told him I'd pay anything. But Brienne, your not- I know you-you wouldn't..." Jaime looked unsure.

"Why on earth would I be one of his girls? Nobody looks twice at me Jaime. You shouldn't look twice at me." Brienne said. Jaime breathed a short sigh of relief before he quickly enveloped Brienne in a hug.

"Brienne- I've always-" He touched her forehead with his, nudging his nose against hers.

"Saying goodbye was the worst mistake of my life. I tried to write to you, but my father- he said you didn't care about me. I received a note saying that you no longer wanted to know me. So I dove into work hoping to make a difference in the world, but by the time I was older- my name became a stain that stuck to every magazine. I became depressed, and it wasn't until a few months back that I finally saw that message you left for me."

Jaime momentarily left the bed and retrieved his discarded jacket; there, he fished into the pocket and pulled out a very old copy of The Hobbit.

He handed it to Brienne who instantly opened it to the first page.

_Forever and ever._

 

Brienne stared at the words until they blurred on the page.

"If I'd been just a little bit smarter I would have realized when I was younger that the note didn't match your handwriting. I would have sought you out sooner and never have let you go." Jaime confessed. Brienne flinched, her eyes widening at the sudden confession.

"I know, this is gonna take time to mend. I had every intention of taking this slow as to not overwhelm you. But, just seeing those eyes, knowing that you were actually here- I went a bit crazy." Jaime's gaze looked hungrily at her covered body before his gaze softened at her expression.

"I promise- from now on, we're in this together. If that's what you want." Jaime asked as he put his hand over hers.

And while there was a lot of uncertainty about the past, together they could face their future. 

=

 


End file.
